Special Days
by Whisperwings
Summary: The most ordinary days can be the most special sometimes. And Will and Elizabeth are very happy with that fact.


Special Days

Elizabeth woke with a sigh. She wasn't ready to get up. She was curled up with Will and he was warm. Not to mention his arms wrapped around her waist as if he thought she was a treasure he was afraid of losing.

The thought made her smile and cuddle closer. He didn't have to worry. She would never be torn from him. He would fight to get her back, she would fight to get back to him… Between the two of them, she would remain safe in his arms forever more.

Will shifted and mumbled something in his sleep, burying his face in her hair. Elizabeth smiled again and simply watched him sleep. She could do this for hours, just…lay here and watch him.

She didn't know how long she actually did so before he finally shifted and woke. He looked up at her and gave a slightly goofy smile. "Good morning Mrs. Turner."

"Good morning Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said softly, brushing her lips against his in the gentlest of kisses. He smiled and hook his hand behind her neck when she pulled away, pulling her back down for a single, soul-searing kiss.

"I love doing that." He said with a smirk at her slightly dazed look. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothing, discarded all over the room from their activities the night before. Elizabeth glared and threw a pillow at him which he easily dodged, buttoning up his vest. Elizabeth pouted softly, propped up on one elbow.

"Where are you going?" Will looked at her and felt his smile soften. Her hair was mussed and her cheeks were flushed…and she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. Will still couldn't believe she was his.

"I do have some work that needs doing." He said with a grin. "Someone needs to earn money so we can buy you pretty things."

Elizabeth giggled. "I don't need pretty things, Will. You know that."

"I do…but I like getting them for you." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. It was an argument she was winning, believe it or not. Slowly, she was convincing him that she wasn't the same woman she'd been only a few years ago. She was made of sturdier things than the delicate flower from the mansion on the hill.

"Just go to work, you buffoon." She teased as she crawled out of bed herself.

Will grinned and swept over for a quick kiss, out the door a second later. He'd been lying through his teeth. He had no work today. Today was much too special for that…

Only a few hours later, he was back, finding Elizabeth mending his Sunday trousers and humming a soft song. He grinned, realizing it was the pirate's life for me song. She looked up and blinked in surprise, glancing at the window to look at the position of the sun.

"Will? It's barely noon, what are you doing home?"

"I've come to take you to lunch."

"Lunch?" she asked dumbly. Will laughed and took her hand, pulling her out the door. Elizabeth left the mending on the table and let him pull her through the town. She finally giggled at the look on his face and fell into place beside him. He led her through the winding streets and right out of town, the two of them walking along the grassy bluffs along the western edge of the island.

Elizabeth stopped short when they reached their destination. There on the grass lay a blanket. A blanket she'd just washed the day before she noted with a wry grin. Laid out on it was a simple lunch, and a rose in an old bottle propped up in the middle. It was sweet and simple, just the way she liked it.

"Will, what's all this for?"

"Well, I figured for our anniversary, we should try and do something special." Elizabeth's jaw dropped in shock.

"That's today?" she asked feeling terribly guilty. She'd completely forgotten… Will only laughed and tugged her to the blanket.

"Yes it is. It took everything I could do to keep you from thinking about it." He admitted. Elizabeth laughed in sudden understanding.

"That's why you kept changing the subject on me whenever it came up!"

Will wholeheartedly agreed but kept her quiet with a kiss, only pulling back when she giggled softly. The two of them had just started unpacking the basket of goodies when a cold breeze rushed past them. They both looked up in surprise. Storm clouds were rolling in on the horizon, already growing close. They packed everything right back up again, both complaining about sudden Caribbean storms.

Will grabbed the basket with one hand and Elizabeth's hand in the other and she held the blanket close in her free arm. They ran back to down and the storm hit just as they came within sight of the town.

The two of them were soaked by the time they reached their tiny house, mud splattered all over their clothing from the muddy streets. They hurried inside and simply stood there, breathing hard from their run and shivering as cold water dripped along their skin.

Finally Elizabeth looked at Will and burst into giggles. He looked at her in confusion for a moment before he found himself joining in. The situation wasn't funny, not really. But at the same time…it really was. It all depended on how you looked at it.

"Well…that didn't go as planned." Will said, running his hand through his dripping hair. Elizabeth giggled again and came close, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

"No, but it's not over yet." She pointed out. She went to their fireplace and hurried to light it, shivering in her soaked dress. Will helped, and as he stoked the fire, she grabbed the mud splattered blanket, laying it out in front of the fire. The basket was damp too, but the contents were fine. She plopped down on the blanket, the warmth and glow of the fire created a pleasant effect as she propped the rose back in its bottle.

Will looked over the set up and laughed, smiling happily at her as he sat down as well. "This is why I love you so much." He told her. Elizabeth smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"I know." She said with a confident grin. The two of them joked and teased as they ate, slowly warming up as the storm raged outside. Finally, Will smirked, fingering her wet sleeve.

"We should really get you of these wet things." He whispered against her lips. Elizabeth blinked long lashes and smiled.

"And you as well. We'll have to warm up once they're gone…"

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I have a few ideas." Will stopped her words as he pressed his lips to hers once again.

Their indoor picnic was never finished, but it was a perfect anniversary as far as either of them was concerned.

* * *

_I am....very very hyper right now. I am so sorry for all of you wonderful people whose eyes I have burned out with this, lol. I promised a friend i'd write a will-liz oneshot, and here it is ^^;_

_Ok, honestly, I hope you all enjoyed this, it's just fluffy fluffieness, but I know people do tend to like that occasionally. please review, I'd love to know what everyone thinks! Especially as this is my first PotC related fic ^^_

_Your Humble Authoress,_

_Whisperwings_


End file.
